Blood of the Gods: A Percy Jackson Prequel
by SonofjupiterRBXL
Summary: At age 16 Chis Wayne has a secret, that he only entrusts his friend Kat, at Camp Half-Blood. he knows how to kill immortal beings. But when Chris's mother dies suddenly, Chris seeks Hades to bring her back. A fan made prequel of the Percy Jackson series.


Blood Of The Gods

I know this story doesn't have a lot of dialogue but I think whats in it tells the story pretty well. The characters that you don't recognize I take credit for. The places and characters you DO recognize, I don't take credit for. This is Part 1. I don't know how many parts I am going to make.

Camp Half-Blood- 1977

Chris ran for his life. Whatever was behind him was coming closer. The forest between him and camp was thick and full of beasts, but none ever like this. This ant thing, giant, spitting acid, was on his tail. "Why don't I ever listen to instructions!?" Chris thought to himself. His jet black hair blowing all around, bronze shield and The Pen. It was a simple quest. Track the ants, find the pen, escape. Of course, with Chiron, nothing was simple. The gate to camp was close, Chris sprinted as fast as he could. "Im gonna make it!" Chris thinks as he is a football fields length from camp. But out of nowhere Chris trips on a rock. Falling face first he turns around to see the and climbing onto him. Its golden pincers dripping with poison it went in for the kill. Then out of nowhere, it flew back off of Chris. An arrow in the middle of the beast sent it flying. Chris turned around to see his best friend Kat. Her long brown hair, and blue eyes shone as she shot 3 arrows at once, and it pinned the ant on the tree. Chris lay on the ground in a daze. He saw face over his, then he blacked out.

When he woke up, he thought he was dead. The statue of his father, Hermes. The crowded cabin was empty, not a single person in sight. The campfire was small and had a normal fire in it. "Where is everyone?" Chris thought as he got up and walked around. The entire U of cabins was deserted. He saw the fire explode into a bright orange flame. He saw a face, his mother's. She looked sad, and she sank into the flames. "NO!" Chris shouted as she left the view. He felt a hand shaking him. He woke up, in his cabin, everyone staring at him. "What?" Chris asked. There was the sound of horse hooves walking on the wooden floor of the Hermes cabin. Chiron was standing above Chris. "I'm sorry Chris, but your mother, she has passed on." Chiron said, head bowed low. Chris lay there dumbstruck. His mother, his only living mortal parent. He was claimed by Hermes the moment he set foot in camp. Chris fought back the tears, and ran outside of his cabin and hid in his spot. Ever since Chris was at camp, he explored everywhere. He found his spot during his first week. It was an underground library underneath a tree. To get there you had to go inside the small hole in the tree and climb down the ladder. The library was huge, and full of dusty old books, full of enchantments and other things. At age 16, it was hard to fit in the hole, but he managed. Today he ran through the aisles of books, until he found the door, He had tried to open it, but each time it would whisper "Not yet." But this time it said nothing and let him go inside. The room was brightly lit, with a table and a book. The book was thick and had writing on the cover that was in another language. He touched to book, tears streaming down his face. The book flipped open, and the pages swirled, It stopped on a page labeled Blood of the Gods. Chris began to read. "The blood of the Gods, also known as Ichor, is blood of a very complex design. It is the symbol and power of a God." Chris wondered why this page was the one the book stopped on, Then the book flipped some more, and it came onto another page. It said "How to kill an immortal being." Chris' heart raced. He read this page as well. " To kill an immortal being, it is very easy for something that seems very hard. First you must find a sword made of iron and a sword made of celestial bronze. Meld them together. Then you must collect the Ichor of the beings parent, and contain it. Then when the time comes, find the desired being, and poor the Ichor over the blade, and stab the being in the heart. To make yourself god in their place, mix in your blood with the collected Ichor." Chris backed away from the book. It started to smoke, then it burst into flames. Then Chris blacked out. When he woke up, he was in his bed again. Kat stood over him. " We found you outside a tree in the woods, we all thought you ran away from camp!" She said. "I know how to save my mom." Chris told her. "But i need a quest." Kat stared it him. She only nodded and went away. She returned with Chiron. "So I see you need a quest, and what will you do to save your mother" Chiron asked. "I need to make a sword that can help, and talk with Hades. Chiron looked at Chris and watched him closely. "Hades, he doesn't negotiate well, but very well, try what you can." Chiron galloped off, and left Chris and Kat alone. Chris stood up. "We need to find a third person to go on the quest with us." Chris said. Kat only nodded and they both ran outside. They ran into her. Hannah, daughter of Hades, "Oh hi Hannah!" Kat said. Hannah was the only child of Hades at camp. She was tall, and had long black hair, and green eyes. Kat and Hannah talked for a while. " Chris, Hannah has decided to join our quest!" Chris nodded in acknowledgment. Chiron stood on the hill, and saw them off. The 3 demigods went through the forest until they arrived at a boulder. "OK guys, let me tell you what im really doing." The girls both listened intently as Chris explained about how he knew how to destroy immortal beings. He explained he was going to destroy the beast responsible for his mothers death. The 3 hiked further until they reached the airport. They boarded a plane, and flew off. "So Chris, where is this plane going?" Kat asked. "To Hawaii, There is something I need to do there." The plane landed and the trio went outside. Chris told them to meet him at the airport in the evening. They agreed, but Kst looked suspicious. Chris ran towards the volcano. He began to climb this giant landform. He had the pen in his hand. He clicked it, and the celestial bronze blade appeared. Just in case. After a while, he reached to top of the volcano. He reached into his pack, an pulled out his sword, celestial bronze, and an iron sword. He climbed down into the volcano. He reached the lava, and started to work. He placed the blades inside the lava, and they began to turn red. He placed the 2 blades, now glowing orange from the heat, and brought rock down onto them. The blades smashed together. Quickly, Chris smashed the blades together. He found a cave, and ran through, and escaped to the ocean. He dipped the sword in the icy waters. It sizzled. As he swam, he saw a woman. He approached her, but as he did, she melted into the stone wall. He walked over to the wall, heart racing and touched it, solid. Then a hand grabbed his shoulder. Chris turned around and was face to face with Rhea, husband of Kronos, and mother of Hades, and other gods. "What are you doing here demigod?" Rhea asked. Chris told her about his quest to save his mother. She laughed, and turned around. Chris took the opportunity and struck with his sword. She yelped in pain and surprise. Chris ran to her and took out a vile. He filled it with her Ichor. Rhea turned to him, eyes gold. She yelled and the walls to the cave crumbled. They formed humanoids, with red glowing eyes. They attacked Chris. Running through the cave, with rock giants chasing you, is hard, Chris found out. The walls closed in, and the entrance was a few yards away. Chris dove through, and watched the cave close behind him. "Two down, one to go." Chris thought as he ran to a random car. He hopped in, and using his Hermes skills, hot wired it, and was on the road towards the airport. He arrived just as the sun was setting behind the volcano. Kat and Hanna were talking, and both stood up as Chris arrived. "Did you get what you wanted done?" Kat asked. Chris nodded. "Lets go our plane is here." Hannah said. They boarded the plane headed to California. After hours, they arrived and got in a Taxi. They rode to a small building. The driver was astonished to get 3 gold coins instead of a credit card. The building had an elevator, and nothing else. The demigods got into the elevator, and pressed down. They got in, and the door closed. "This is the secondary entrance to the underworld." Hanna explained to them. The door opened and a man in a black cloak greeted them, kind of. In one hand he held a staff, with a black skull with ruby eyes on the top. His face was hidden by his cloak, and a black mist shrouded underneath his feet. The room, was full of ghosts, some kids some adults. A mans voice rang in their ears, "The living shall not get past!" Its over, Chris thought. Then Hannah stepped forward. "Charon, My friends and I request to see my father." At once, the cloaked man, Charon, let the 3 demigods through. A fine black mist surrounded them and when it cleared, they were in a wooden boat. Chris looked astonished. When did they got on the boat, and they could see the fiery depths of the underworld, the spirits being punished, and the spirits in the rewarded. They approached a castle, towering over everything. Lava poured out of some parts of the building, and the garden, oh the garden. The garden was full of the most delicious looking fruits in the world. Chris just about grabbed one, when Hannah grabbed his hand. "Underworld food, one piece touches your mouth, your here for good." Chris stared at the fruit in a new way from now on. The gate was dark brown, with black crystals sticking out of the ground. Hannah waved her hand, and the gate fell down. Then there was an insane amount of barking as 20 hellhounds bounded from the castle, lead by one gigantic one. Chris drew his new sword. He had practiced some with it, and it felt almost perfect for him. The hellhounds attacked. Chris swung his sword, it passed clean through the first hellhound, and it exploded into yellow dust. Hannah drew her sword, black Sygian iron. and ran forward. 4 hellhounds shrieked and whimpered as the sword was near them. With a swing, there were 4 more piles of yellow dust. Kat took out her bow, and notched 3 arrows, she released and they each pierced a hellhound, leaving them to their dusty downfalls. Finally all that remained was the giant hellhound. All of the demigods struck at once, the hellhound fell to the ground. She fell over, not dead, but unconscious. The teens ran into the castle, and Hannah lead them to the throne room. Chris fell behind for a second, "Im just going to check on the hellhound." The girls nodded and waited there. When Chris got outside, he saw the hellhound was gone, but there was no dust. He shrugged, and reached into his pack. He drew his sword and a his vile of ichor. Chris then cut his own hand, and a few drops of blood hit the Ichor, making it turn an evil black color. Chris then slowly poured the Ichor over the blade. The blade shimmered in the light, and its color grew darker. He sheathed his sword and tossed the empty vile on the ground. Chris ran inside. He told the girls about the missing hellhound. "Well, lets just get this over with." Hannah said as they were at the entrance to the throne room. Chris told them that this was private and they should stay there. They nodded. Chris walked in, and bricks formed at the doorway. Hades stood in front of a painting of himself. "Ah Christian. A pleasure to see you!" Hades said. Chris instinctively drew his sword. Hades turned, his eyes glowing red. "I am sorry about your mother, but, she should not have left the stove on, haha!" Chris felt his anger rise. Hades walked towards him, and a sword appeared in his hand. It had a red blade, and was glowing with heat. A hellhound statue appeared. Hades swung his sword into the statue. Instantly the statue melted into magma. "Hahaha! Your mother deserved to die you stupid demigod!" Chris swung his sword. Hades parried, and there was a shower of sparks. "Enchant your sword eh?" Hades told him, Chris only swung again. Hades continued to block. Chris spun and kicked Hades hand, and the sword flew out of his hand. Hades turned and watched his sword fall. Chris took the opportunity and stabbed Hades in the heart. Ichor began to come out of the wound. Hades turned to the Chris and said "Im immortal! You cannot kill m-" Hades crumpled to the ground. The wall burst open and Hannah and Kat ran in. Hades Ichor started turning red. The cut on Chris's hand dripped Ichor, instead of blood. "CHRIS! WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Hannah screamed as she kneeled by her dead ex-god father. "I killed him Hannah. I know how to kill gods." Kat stared at Chris. "Chris! Why would you do this?! This isn't like you!" Chris turned towards her. "You don't understand, I never fit in at camp. I was an OK sword fighter, but just a normal son of Hermes! Now that I am Hades, I shall unleash my power on that stupid pathetic camp!" And with a flick of his hand the girls and the dead god faded away and appeared at Camp Half-Blood. The girls appeared with Hades, lying on the ground, mortal, but not dead. Chiron ran towards them. "Kat! What happened!?" "It's Chris!" Kat sobbed. "He killed Hades and took all his power, he is the god of the underworld, and is going to attack camp!" Chiron stared in disbelief at the dying god before him. "Out of the way, I can heal him." Chiron bent over and muttered some words. The wound in his shoulder was gone. Chiron checked for a pulse. "Im afraid the great Hades is dead." Hannah let out a shriek and ran into her tent. Kat ran after her. "All campers are to report to their cabins immediately!" Chiron yelled. Just then, there was a giant explosion from the campfire. A demon exploded from the small flame. Chiron notched an arrow. "What do you want demon!?" He yelled. The demon only laughed. "You dumb centaur, I am here to deliver a message from lord Chis." Chiron still held the arrow in place. "If you want your camp to survive, bring them to the underworld." The demon flicked his hand and on a hill, a cave opened up. "If you do not come, he shall unleash an army of demons and other nasty creatures from the pits of tartarus!" With a flash of red light and an explosion, the demon disappeared. "Chiron, what should we do?" A daughter of Ares asked. "Set up the defenses, tell the Apollo campers that we must use the secret weapon." The girl nodded and ran towards the Apollo cabin. - Short Story 1 end. sequel coming soon


End file.
